


Happy Birthday

by wookbutt09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, First Love, Love Confessions, M/M, THIS IS FOR BIRTHDAY BOY TOORU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookbutt09/pseuds/wookbutt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi has avoided Tooru ALL DAY, and on his birthday? Why would you do that, Iwa-chan =(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Have this quickly thrown together Iwaoi birthday fic (okay well it was supposed to be quick, more like 1.5 hours). The reason why Iwaizumi’s so late in telling Tooru Happy Birthday is because like me, he was running out of time to say it before midnight. He gets it in there before midnight, unfortunately I’m the late one. Though It’s still July 20th on the west coast so, I didn’t really fail…
> 
> Anyway here’s some iwaoi fluff. I never write fluff, I hope you guys think this is cute. I thought it was cute, lol. Cute boys and cute baggy sweatshirts confessing their love???

He laid there, staring at his phone for what felt like two hours at this point. It might’ve been. It was nearly midnight by now. He should just give it up, and go to sleep. They had school in a few hours. If Iwa-chan wasn’t going to answer his texts, or calls, then what was the point in waiting for something that was never going to come?

 _Well,_  he sighed…  _that was the worst birthday ever…_

_Worst day…_

He turned to his side, grabbed the blankets close to him, and closed his eyes, ignoring the wetness dampening his pillow. Not a few moments later, he heard his phone vibrate. He rolled over immediately and touched the screen to turn it on.

Xx Oikawa, come outside.

Xx I’m asleep, Iwa-chan, what do you want?

Xx …

Xx Obviously you aren’t, come down here.

Xx Fine.

Tooru wanted to act like he wasn’t excited, but of course he was. Iwa-chan had practically ignored him all day. Everyone was always especially nice to him on his birthday – girls, friends, even his teammates spent less time teasing him on this one day. And Iwa-chan was no exception, even Iwa-chan was really nice to Tooru on his birthday. Sometimes they’d get something to eat, or go see a movie. At the very least, they’d hang out after practice. It wasn’t even that Tooru had been expecting a gift. Presents are nice, but he’d have been fine just being with Iwaizumi…

He threw on a sweatshirt and pulled on his track pants, ran down the stairs as quietly as he could so as not to wake his parents, and shut the door behind him, searching for Iwa-chan in the dark.  

“Hey.”

“Ah!” Tooru screamed before covering his mouth with his hands. “What are you doing, Iwa-chan?” he then whispered loudly, “Scaring people in the middle of the night…”

“We don’t have time, let’s go.”

“Huh?”

But Tooru didn’t get to ask any more questions as Iwaizumi grabbed him by the hand and started to run, Tooru having no choice but to keep pace behind him. Tooru felt his face heat up at the touch of Iwaizumi’s hand within his, but he quickly shook the thought from his head and let go, running to keep up with Iwaizumi by himself. He wanted to ask a million questions – this surely wasn’t normal – but he ran along anyway, and he didn’t say a word. Within a few minutes, Iwaizumi stopped in front of a familiar park in their town.

“Up here,” Iwaizumi said, grabbing Tooru’s hand again. Tooru stared down at their hands as he allowed himself to be pulled along. He didn’t want to complain about the contact, but Iwa-chan was never this touchy. When they reached the top of the hill, Iwaizumi stopped and turned around, looking down at the vast, black emptiness of the park beneath them, and the vast, brightly lit sky filled with stars above them. He never let go of Tooru’s hand, and Tooru was, for once, at a loss for words.

“Uh… Iwa-chan?”

“Hmm?” Iwaizumi hummed, but never looked away from the sky. Tooru watched his face, then looked down to their hands. Something wasn’t right. He gently pulled his hand back, and stepped to the side. Iwaizumi looked at him then.

“Why are we here, Iwa-chan?”

“I…” Iwaizumi started, pulling his now empty hand into his sweatshirt pocket. Tooru waited patiently for him to say something, but nothing came.

“What’s wrong? Is this why you’ve been avoiding me all day? Not very nice to do to someone on their birthday, Iwa-chan,” Tooru said with the intent of lightening the mood, but he frowned when he saw that Iwaizumi looked like he might cry.

“Tooru.”

Tooru flinched at the sound of his name, and hoped that Iwaizumi wouldn’t notice. It’s not like he didn’t want to be called that by Iwa-chan, he’d have begged Iwa-chan to call him that if he’d known there was ever a possibility. It was just… unexpected to hear.

“Yes, Iwa-chan?” Tooru asked, stepping a bit closer to see Iwaizumi’s face clearer in the darkness.

“Happy birthday.”

It was silent for a moment, and then Tooru couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Did that really have to wait until five minutes before the end of my birthday, Iwa-chan? You had all day to say it…” Tooru said jokingly, though he realized it probably sounded kind of bitter, because Iwaizumi looked away, hands tightening together in his sweatshirt pockets. Well, really, did it have to wait until Tooru couldn’t sleep at night because his best friend had avoided him all day? But he felt bad, anyway. “Sorry, Iwa-chan…”

“Don’t be sorry, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi said roughly as he turned back to face Tooru.

_Back to those nicknames, then._

“Well, I don’t know what you want me to say. I don’t even know why you brought me out here,” Tooru replied honestly, gesturing around them, getting a little angry himself. Before Tooru could put his hands back in his pockets, Iwaizumi removed one hand from his own pocket and reached over to grab Tooru’s again. Tooru glared at him. He wanted to pull away, but something in Iwaizumi’s eyes wouldn’t let him. “Why do you keep holding my hand, Iwa-chan?” he asked, and Tooru suddenly realized he himself was about .002 seconds from crying.

“Is it wrong to want to hold hands with the person you love?” Iwaizumi spoke softly, barely audible despite the silence all around them.

Tooru breathed in quickly, a few tears falling before he could stop them, but before he could reach up to wipe them away, Iwaizumi balled his empty hand in his baggy sweatshirt and wiped them away first. They stood like that for a moment, just staring at each other, but then Iwaizumi sniffled, and Tooru could see that he was crying, too. At the sight of the both of them, at the idea of this whole crazy situation, Tooru couldn’t help but laugh, tears falling freely now as he brought his other hand up to cover his eyes.

But he was smiling. He was smiling and grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand tighter than ever. He was laughing and crying and smiling and Iwaizumi was laughing and crying and smiling and Tooru let go of their hands in order to grab Iwaizumi in the tightest hug he’d ever given anyone in his life. He squeezed so hard he was sure Iwaizumi wouldn’t be able to breath but Iwaizumi squeezed right back, head caught right underneath Tooru’s chin, Tooru leaning his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. It was still quiet, except their tiny laughs and continued sniffling. Eventually Iwaizumi pulled back.

“Ahh… this is so embarrassing,” Iwaizumi said with a dumb grin, looking up at the stars and wiping his nose with his sweatshirt before putting his hands back into his pockets again.

“You’re embarrassing, Iwa-chan.”

“Shut the hell up, Tooru, no one’s more embarrassing than you,” Iwaizumi chided, smirk still on his face as he playfully kicked at Tooru’s foot. Tooru’s heart swelled at the sound of his name again. He wanted to do many things at that moment, but he was too overwhelmed with giddiness to do much more than step closer and lean his forehead straight down on Iwaizumi’s shoulder as Iwaizumi looked up at the stars. Tooru loved the stars more than anything, and he was sure that that was why Iwa-chan had brought him out here to do this.

_Ahh, so Iwa-chan was a hopeless romantic, afterall._

“Is this the part where you tell me I’m more beautiful than all the stars in the sky?”

“Absolutely not.”

“It was worth a shot.”

“Hey, Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked quietly, and Tooru pulled back to look at him. They stared at each other for a few moments, but Iwaizumi pulled his gaze away to look back up at the sky. “Happy birthday,” he said, and he held his hand out. Tooru reached down, tightly lacing their fingers together as they both gazed at the stars.

_Happy birthday…_


End file.
